1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a controller for generating a video signal, a simulation system comprising the same, and a method of generating the video signal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a controller for generating a video signal, a simulation system comprising the same, and a method of generating the video signal, in which a video signal is controlled to be generated on the basis of information input by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a video signal generator generates a standard video signal on the basis of a previously stored video signal.
For example, a typical video signal generator is used in inspecting display devices. The video signal generator outputs a standard video signal to the display device, thereby allowing a user to inspect whether the display device displays a picture normally, based on the standard video signal.
Further, to inspect whether the display device can display a picture normally even though it receives an abnormal video signal from a video signal source, an abnormal video signal having a predetermined level is supplied as the video signal. Here, the abnormal video signal is a video signal that is beyond a normal level range.
Therefore, an inspection can be performed to determine whether the display device is designed to display a picture normally even though it receives an abnormal video signal, whether the display device can display a picture based on the abnormal video signal within a designed level range, and so on. Thus, a process is needed for generating a desired video signal by adjusting the level of the input video signal, or regenerating the abnormal video signal output from the video signal source.
Moreover, to ensure the reliability of the display device, the display device is required to be inspected with regard to video signals of various levels.
However, the conventional video signal generator outputs only a stored video signal, so that there is a limited ability to inspect the display device with regard to video signals of various levels.
Accordingly, a need exists for a system and method for generating a video signal, in which a video signal is controlled to be generated on the basis of information input by a user.